There exists a continuing demand for multipurpose furniture, both to facilitate efficient use of limited living spaces, and to increase the furniture owner's flexibility in accommodating family and guests. A commonly used method for achieving these goals is to combine, in a single piece of furniture, a sofa and a bed. These products have become known as sofa beds. Sofa beds that convert from sofa to bed through the reclining of the back portion of the sofa until the back portion of the sofa lies in the same plane as the seating surface of the sofa are sometimes referred to as futons or futon beds. In the recent past, furniture producers have increasingly marketed sofas that incorporate motion attributes, such as inclining or reclining seat sections, into the sofa. However, the incorporation of these types of motion attributes into sofas has not heretofore been accomplished in sofa beds and futons. The absence of motion options in sofa beds and futons has limited the demand for such furniture.